


You Ruin Me

by allison_wonderlnd



Series: You Ruin Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Good Friend, Break Up, Cheating Derek, Derek is a bad boyfriend, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison_wonderlnd/pseuds/allison_wonderlnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, he knew all along.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A songfic based off of You Ruin Me by The Veronicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of You Ruin Me by The Veronicas. If you haven't heard it, you should look it up because that song is bomb af. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated! I know it's a little rough around the edges so just bear with me <3

_No._ That was all that was going through his head.  _No no no._

He ran from the loft as fast as he could, gasping for breath and choking down bile. He ignored them calling after him.

He tripped down the stairs of the building, eyes blurry with unshed tears.

He lost it when he reached the parking lot. An anguished sob escaped his mouth as he leaned on his Jeep to support his body.

He was such an idiot. He was such a _fucking_ idiot.

He clumsily opened the Jeep's door and got in the car. His hands shook trying to slip the key into the ignition. He knew he shouldn't be driving when he was like this, but right now, a car crash was the furthest thing from his mind. It might even be welcome at this point.

After stalling twice, the Jeep finally started. He started driving, not thinking about where he was going.

He hated himself. He _knew_ that something was wrong. He knew from the very day that things started to go wrong.

* * *

 

_Derek was so quiet today. Not his normal brooding quiet, but the way he gets when he tries to put up a wall. Stiles hasn't seen this side of him since a few months after they had started dating. He was a little worried._

_When they were driving to the grocery store together Stiles decided to address the issue._

_"Are you alright?", Stiles asked gently. "You look upset."_

_Derek said nothing._

_"Derek?" Stiles asked again, concern filling his voice._

_Derek turned to him briefly, his face unreadable. "I'm fine." he said in a clipped voice._

_Stiles was surprised. Derek always opened up to him. Had Stiles done anything to upset him?_

_He was quickly distracted by a familiar song playing on the quiet radio. His face broke into a huge smile. This would cheer Derek up right away. He always sang this song with him. It was a guilty pleasure that they both shared. Stiles turned up the radio as high as it would go and started to belt out the lyrics to the song that they both knew so well._

_"THEY SAY WE'RE YOUNG AND WE DON'T KNOW-", he began._

_"Stiles please," Derek sighed. "I can't listen to that right now."_

_What? He's never done that before. That was their song. It's always been their song. He was Cher and Derek was Sonny._

_He almost said something but he just nodded his head meekly and turned the radio down._

_The rest of the car ride was silent._

* * *

 

Stiles was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of a car horn. He jerked his head up to see two bright headlights directly in front of him.

He swerved right and spun off the road and into the woodsy area next to the highway.

His passenger side window was broken by a tree branch and he was pretty sure that his front bumper was damaged.

He got out to inspect the damage. His car was crushed up against a thick tree and the engine was smoking. He obviously couldn't drive the car anymore. It would have to go to the mechanic shop.

He felt so dizzy and felt something warm running down his head. He was fine. It wasn't his first concussion.

He surveyed his surroundings and recognized the highway. Of course he was coming this way. Even when he wasn't in his right mind his first instinct was to go this way.

He had to keep moving. If he stopped moving, he was sure that the reality of the situation would hit him and he would end up vomiting in the bushes.

He cast one last look at his smoking car and started walking.

Thunder cracked above and a torrent of rain began pelting the teenager.

"Of _fucking_ course," he shivers. "Why not?"

As he continues walking, memories hit him like a truck.

* * *

 

_Stiles had been waiting in their living room all night. He was so worried about Derek. He had missed their dinner and now it was 2:00 am and he still wasn't home._

_He jumped when the door opened abruptly, Derek stumbling inside._

_Stiles jumped up rushing to his boyfriend, a worried expression on his face._

_"Are you ok? What happened? Where have you been?" Stiles blurted out all at once._

_Derek pushed Stiles' hands off of him. "God 'm fine," he slurred. "Stop being so goddamn clingy."_

_Stiles stopped to look at him, to_ really _look at him. He looked like shit._

_"Derek, have you been drinking?" He asked, not believing his eyes. This wasn't like him._

_"So?", Derek asked gruffly. "Why do you give a shit?"_

_That was it. Stiles snapped._

_"Okay Derek, I fucking give up! What the fuck is_ wrong _with you?!" Stiles exploded._

_Derek seemed just as angry as Stiles. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He roared._

_"Bullshit!", Stiles snapped. "You've been acting so strange! You thought I wouldn't notice?! I'm not that dumb, Derek!"_

_Derek fumed. "You know what, Stiles?! I don't fucking need this!", he grabbed his phone from his pocket. "I'm calling a cab."_

_"Where are you going?!" Stiles asked, now more panicked than angry. Derek slammed the door without answering him._

_Stiles sank down to the couch, burying his face in his hands._

_"Happy two year anniversary." Stiles cried quietly._

_Stiles woke up to a wet pillow and a cold bed._

* * *

 

He stumbled up the porch steps now shivering cold and with a major headache. He knocked on the door weakly.

The door creaked open. Stiles started seeing black spots in his peripheral vision.

He heard a gasp and a female voice calling for Scott. _Allison_ , he realized. That's right,she moved in with Scott when college had started.

"Stiles!", he heard Scott shout. "Call 911!"

He passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up in the hospital. A kind nurse explained to him that he had arrived at the hospital last night and had sustained a mild concussion. He could go home safely, but he needs to take it easy with physical activity, get plenty of sleep, etc. etc. He's heard it all before.

Then nurse then tells him that he'll have a small cold. She chastises him for walking in the rain for so long without wearing a coat, telling him that he narrowly escaped hypothermia.

He promises her that he won't do it again.

After signing some paperwork, he went home with Scott and Allison, ignoring their questions ("Are you okay?", "What happened last night?") and just staring out the window.

When they reach Scott and Allison's home, they all sit in the little living room, an awkward silence filling the space.

"Stiles," Scott began. "What happened last night?"

Stiles was silent. He still wasn't sure if he could talk about it.  

"Please Stiles," Allison begged, tears in her eyes. "Talk to us. You could've been so much worse when you showed up here last night. We were so scared, Stiles." Scott took Allison's hand, sending Stiles a pleading look.

"Okay," Stiles said, letting out a shaky breath. These were his friends. His best friend. He could do this. "Okay. I'll tell you."

* * *

 

_Stiles was driving back from his father's house after confiding in him about his unstable relationship with Derek._

_The advice his dad gave him was pretty solid. He needed to talk to Derek about what they both want from their relationship. Easy enough._

_He was pretty sure how this conversation would work out. It would turn into a screaming match, with Derek totally denying his aggressive behavior and storming out of the loft. That's how most of their conversations have ended for almost the last year._

_Stiles wasn't going to give him another chance. Either they would talk like adults or Stiles would leave. It was as simple as that._

_But it wasn't simple. Not at all._

_Because even though the last year was hell, Stiles was still in love with Derek. Or maybe, he was in love with the person he used to be._

_Stiles took one last deep breath before getting out of his Jeep and going up to the loft._

_"It's okay, it's okay, everything will be fine." Stiles whispered to himself before opening the large door to the loft._

_Stiles gasped and dropped his keys, not able to hear them hit the floor over the sound of blood roaring in his ears._

_The sound must have reached Derek though. He stilled on top of his lover and looked over his shoulder at Stiles, eyes wide._

_He scrambled off of the couch throwing a blanket over himself, revealing the man under him._

_It was Danny. His good friend from high school. Danny was still a friend. Danny was the first person that Stiles came out to. He had told Danny that Derek was the one he would marry someday. He had confided in Danny about his relationship problems._

_"Stiles..." Both of them said at the same time, not sure what to say._

_Derek took a step toward him._

_Stiles stepped back looking Derek in the eyes like he was seeing him clearly for the first time._

_Of course cheating had crossed Stiles' mind once or twice (okay, a lot more than that), but he always dismissed the thought as soon as it came._

_Because if Derek was cheating, then that was it. That was the end of their relationship._

_Looking back on it now, it was so obvious. Derek always coming home late or not at all. How he smelled familiar but not exactly like him. Derek getting a text and leaving right away. Not to mention, they hadn't had sex in months._

_He should have known, he did know. He just didn't want to admit it to himself._

_"How long?", Stiles asked, his voice hoarse. He was pretty sure he knew how long. He felt sick._

_"Stiles, you have to-" Derek tried to reason with him._

_"How long Derek?!", he screamed, angry tears in his eyes. "Just_ stop _lying to me!"_

_"Almost a year." Derek whispered, unable to look Stiles in the eye._

_Stiles swallowed bile. "I_ hate _you," he spat, venom in his voice. He fixed his eyes on Danny. "I hate you both. Never talk to me again. Don't call me, don't show up at my house. Don't you ever fucking come near me again. You ruined everything. You ruined_ me _."_

 _He looked back to Derek, whose eyes were shining. Was Derek fucking_ crying _?_

_"You have no right to be crying, Derek.", Stiles said, his voice becoming wobbly. "You're the one who played me for a fool for so long instead of telling me the truth."_

_He ran out before he could lose it in front of them, tears pooling in his eyes._

* * *

By the time he finished, Scott and Allison were on either side of him, their arms around his shoulders.

"That asshole.", Scott growled. Allison glared at him over Stiles' head. "I mean, do you want me to talk to him? Or better, we could sic Lydia on him."

Stiles chuckled at the thought of the small redhead chewing out a man a foot taller than her, but he shook his head.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Stiles." Allison told him giving him a warm smile.

Stiles was grateful that neither of his friends shot him pitying looks. It would have made everything so much worse.

"Thanks guys.", Stiles says sincerely. "I'm going to turn in for the night."

After convincing Scott and Allison that he would be fine on the pull-out couch rather than their bed, the couple left the living room, leaving Stiles with his own thoughts.

He falls asleep feeling the most alone that he's ever felt.

He dreams of Derek, laughter, and the way things used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it if you're still here. If there are any spelling/grammatical errors that I need to fix please point them out and I'll fix them when I have time! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Xoxo
> 
> Stiles and Derek's song is I Got You Babe by Sonny & Cher :)


End file.
